Second Chances
by jCOOLn
Summary: As Naruto and Madara's final jutsu clash to decide the fate of the world, they rip a hole in the fabric of space and time which sucks them inside. Inside the vortex Madara's undead body has its souls ripped out and passes on, but Naruto's body and soul merge with the dead Uchiha. When Naruto exits the distortion, he is in the body of a child Madara in the time his mother was young!
1. Chapter 1

(Second Chances Chapter 1)

The Fourth Shinobi World War had finally reached its peak. Obito had been killed long ago thankfully but unfortunately so had the majority of the allied forces and all of Naruto's friends. The ten tails had been completely reborn and Madara wasn't above using it to attack Naruto again, and again, and again. Naruto, using the combined power of senjutsu and the nine tailed fox's chakra, had been able to keep the elder Uchiha on the ropes for a majority of the time. Since he was technically dead Madara hadn't been able to seal the ten tails inside of his self, though that was the only reason the elder Uchiha hadn't been able to completely destroy Naruto.

Naruto had one idea on how he could defeat the elder Uchiha and destroy the ten tails for good. Naruto brought his left hand out and watched as his chakra, the nine tailed fox's chakra, and his senjutsu chakra all mixed together to create his most powerful technique.

"You have already lost little boy" spoke Madara as he rode on top of the ten tail's head like it was his own personal summons or something. He was angry at so many people right now he didn't even know what to do. That idiot Obito had started to awaken the ten tails before he had collected all of the biju which was why he was in this mess anyways, Hashirama hadn't been any help seeing as he had been trying to stop him with his legendary Mokuton bloodline limit, the last Uzumaki was royally pissing him off because he wouldn't just die. The Kyuubi had always been his personal plaything, though now it looked like karma had come to bite him on the ass, but by far the thing that pissed him off the most was the simple fact that he wasn't actually alive, there for couldn't become the Jubi's newest jinchuriki, which meant that he wouldn't be able to complete his ultimate plan of putting the world under his _Infinite Tsukuyomi_.

"I have already made sure you won't be able to become the Jubi's new jinchuriki, and I have already killed Obito, so now there is no way you will ever be able to come back to life, and after I kill you I will seal you away for all eternity" spoke Naruto as a golden orb formed in his hand. Naruto could feel the power coming off of this new technique that he had invented and was thankful that the rest of the shinobi were far away from him which meant that none of them would get caught up in it.

"I will kill you" shouted the enraged Uchiha as he willed the ten tails to start forming its own _Tailed Beast Bomb_ to obliterate that annoying brat. It only took a second for the Jubi to prepare its attack since it had become complete it didn't waste time like it had when it was being 'reborn'.

Naruto ran forward with his new attack prepared and using his amazing speeds quickly got in front of the Jubi's tailed beast bomb and rammed his new jutsu into the _tailed beast bomb_ causing a chain reaction. A large explosion erupted completely obliterating everything around it, but then the explosion started to turn into an implosion. Naruto felt the nine tails being ripped out of his being and wondered what was going on.

"Kurama what is happening" shouted Naruto as he tried to resist being pulled into the strange vortex like thing. It reminded him of Obito's _Kamui_ technique only a million times stronger, and for some reason in the pit of his stomach Naruto had a feeling that told him that he wouldn't be transferred to Water Country if he let himself get sucked into that thing.

"**It is a dimensional rift**" spoke the obvious voice of Kurama in Naruto's head. For some reason the voice sounded worried and that worried Naruto greatly.

"What do you mean a dimensional rift" asked Naruto as he continued to lose ground against this thing. He noticed Madara was having the same difficulties as he was but for some reason the ten tails didn't seem effected by the dimensional rift.

"**Yes a dimensional rift. Your jutsu clashing with the ten tail's jutsu must have ripped a hole in the space and time thanks to your jutsu spinning and grinding effect and the Jubi's god like power mixing together to form a whole in the fabric of space and time**" shouted Kurama as it felt itself being forcibly ripped from Naruto's body.

"That still doesn't explain why the ten tails and you are not being pulled in with us" spoke Naruto as he was inches away from the opening of the weird anomaly. He could see how everything just seemed to blend together and the vast darkness didn't seem to have no end.

"**The ten tails created this world so it will not be affected by such a thing as this. Since I was once a part of the ten tails I am not affected by this as well, but you are, so since I am inside of you I am being 'extracted' as one might say though you and that accused Uchiha will not be so lucky**" spoke the nine tails as he started to lose contact with Naruto as he was mostly extracted by now.

"What will happen to me" asked Naruto as he started to get scared. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he would like to go see all of his loved ones in heaven and not be stuck in some kind of dark limbo forever with an annoying Uchiha for eternity.

"**I am not sure, but I am sure you will end up somewhere**" spoke Kurama right before he was completely extracted from Naruto and became solid again. It looked down and gave Naruto a silent good bye to his best friend as he watched as he and the accursed Uchiha were sucked into the dark portal forever.

As Naruto was pulled through space and time with the last person in the history of the world he would ever want to associate at all with he bore witness to something nobody else had ever seen, that Naruto was sure of. Naruto saw Madara's very soul being pulled from his body and sail off to places unknown, but then his own soul started to pull itself out as well, but instead of zipping off to wherever it entered the body of Madara Uchiha right before it started to turn into dust.

(Deep in the forest of Konohagakure)

A team of Kumo shinobi was walking through the forest as quietly and stealthily as possible with a young red headed woman in there captive. Their captive was a young red head girl that had a peculiar bloodline that allowed her to materialize her chakra, suppress and or absorb a great amount of chakra at a time, and the best part was that the chakra was so strong that not even the nine tails could break them if there were enough of them. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and the best part about all of this was that she was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox which give Kumo a great weapon for the future and a powerful new bloodline clan for use in the future.

They continued to walk when what looked like dust began to swirl around in front of them. The immediately began to get into a defensive position in case anything happened. They were amazed not at the fact that somebody did come out of the strange dust but that a person was basically constructed from the dust. The dust started from the feet and basically built an entire human being right before their very eyes.

Suddenly a fair-skinned boy with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it appeared from the dust. His hair was shoulder-length and he wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which was left slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his ninja tools.

"Oh god what the hell just hit me" spoke Naruto as he held his head as the pain of over a hundred years of memoires, which were not his, came rushing into his brain. He remembered having a brother name Izuno, non-ending war, and so many other things that he knew he had never seen nor done. He would have continued pondering these thoughts but then one of the Kumo ninja decided to make his self-known.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here" demanded the man as he lifted a tanto ready to attack incase the boy was hostile. He was shocked at what he saw next.

"What did you say? I am sorry I have a major head ache and-" but that was as far as Naruto got before the Kumo ninja pointed at him and shouted "He's a Uchiha" which caused Naruto to look behind him thinking Madara was standing behind him. When he looked back and didn't see anybody, although his vision was surprisingly really good all of a sudden, he looked back at the Kumo ninja and was about to say something when one of them said "If we grab him as well I am sure we will get a huge bonus" which shocked Naruto. That was when Naruto noticed the sad look in the little red head girl's eyes, which were surprisingly even with his own, and realized that maybe she wasn't there by choice. 'Wait a second why am I eye level with her, and they are so much bigger than me' wondered Naruto, but he didn't have much time to ponder this as three of the Kumo ninja ran at him with great speed.

Naruto saw them coming, but for some reason could tell where they were going to go before they even went there. When the Kumo ninja were on him Naruto didn't know what had come over him but his battle instincts just kicked in and he easily avoided an overhead knife slash from the Kumo ninja's tanto, and grabbed him by the wrist. Naruto then twisted the ninja's wrist and broke it causing the Kumo ninja to cry out in pain, but Naruto caught his tanto out of the air with his other hand and quickly silenced him forever. Naruto did find it odd that he could kill so easily, but the other Kumo ninja were descending on him quickly and one of them was going through hand signs.

"You baster I will get you for that! _Lightning Style: Lightning Shock Jutsu_" shouted the Kumo ninja as he pointed all five of his fingers on his right hand at Naruto. Naruto watched at electricity danced around the Kumo ninja's fingers before five bolts of electricity shot off of his fingers and rushed towards him at high speeds.

Naruto was amazed at the sight of the lightning racing at him not because he thought it was pretty, but because of how slow it was going in his eyes and that all of a sudden he could see chakra. Naruto began going through hand signs of his own and when he was done he called out "_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu_" as he exhaled a powerful stream of wind.

When the wind and lightning jutsu met the wind it was dissipated by the wind, but the wind jutsu continued on its course but by now it had been so weakened it only knocked the Kumo ninja off of his feet and into an opposing wall. Naruto quickly spun around and lodged his tanto into another Kumo ninja that had been trying to sneak up on him from behind and coated his tanto with wind chakra so the Kumo ninja's armor wouldn't be able to stop his attack. The Kumo ninja quickly fell over and died, but Naruto held onto the guard of the tanto and broke it off. He saw the Kumo ninja that he had knocked into the opposing tree starting to get up and recoated his tanto in wind chakra right before he threw it at the Kumo ninja. The tanto easily soared through the air and tabbed into the Kumo ninja's heart killing him instantly.

"And then there was one" spoke Naruto as he looked over at the Kumo ninja who was now using the red head girl as a shield. It really pissed him off that a fully grown adult would resort to such a thing, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was going to get this bastard that was for sure.

"Stay back or the girl gets it you little Uchiha monster" shouted the worthless ninja as he started to shake with fear. He had never imagined a child, even an Uchiha child, would be able to kill three fully grown Kumo jonin like it was nothing. He was terrified, but he was sure he would be safe so long as he had the girl as his hostage.

'Why do they keep calling me an Uchiha? It's not like I have the-' but that was as far as Naruto's thoughts went until a cold realization started to dawn on him. He quickly grabbed one of the Kumo ninja's wakizashi and looked into the reflective metal. He blood ran cold when he looked into the two tome form of the dojutsu that had made his life a living hell. 'How in the Death God's name do I have the sharingan? I remember getting pulled into that portal with Madara but….. wait could that be it? When we were in that portal Madara's soul went AWAL and my soul was pulled into his body so could I be MADARA UCHIHA now' thought Naruto as he began examining himself. Everything looked exactly like the young Madara had looked like from Naruto's memories of the man. Naruto looked up and just sighed. 'Why do these things keep happening to me? Well since I have the dojutsu and the memories might as well put them to good use' thought Naruto as he looked into the Kumo ninja's eyes. It was a bad mistake for the man when he looked into Naruto's eyes because instantly his body went rigged.

"_Genjutsu Binding Technique _complete" spoke Naruto as he walked up to the Kumo ninja who could only move his eyes. Naruto could see the fear in the bastard's eyes at what was about to happen next, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to care and quickly stabbed him through the skull killing him instantly. The ninja fell to the ground dead and Naruto looked over at the red head girl who had a look of shock and admiration on her face. "You ok" asked Naruto as he began cutting off the ropes that the Kumo ninja had use to bind her. They had apparently been in a rush because the rope had rubbed her skin raw leaving her bleeding around her wrists and ankles.

"Amazing" spoke the girl as her eyes, which Naruto found to be very beautiful, began to twinkle. Naruto noticed when she tried to take a step she winced which caused Naruto to see that she couldn't walk like this. The girl started blushing instantly when Naruto picked her up princess style and began stuttering instantly. "What are you doing" asked the girl though she was blushing as red as her hair.

"Well obviously you can't walk so I figured I would carry you, so where do you live so I can take you back to it" spoke Naruto as he began walking in the opposite direction as those Kumo ninja were walking. He may not know where she lived but it was a good guess that she lived in the opposite direction than the direction the people who had kidnapped her were going.

"Konoha" spoke the red head girl which caused Naruto to stop in his tracks. He looked down and really got a good look at the girl and although she was much younger she greatly resembled someone who was very dear to his heart.

'Please be Mito Uzumaki, please be Mito' thought Naruto as he looked at the girl. "What is your name" asked Naruto as he looked her in the eyes.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki dattebane" shouted the girl, now named Kushina as she looked into her saviors handsome dark eyes. She noticed he looked shocked when he told her her name and felt him tremble for a second before correcting himself.

When Naruto heard her tell him her name he almost fell. All of the feeling in his legs disappeared and his mind shut down for a split second as to help him digest this information though he was able to recover and prevent himself from making a fool of himself.

'How is this possible' thought Naruto as he began trying to piece together what he knew. He knew that somehow he had gotten stuck in the body of a chibi Madara Uchiha and that he had all of his memories as well. He knew that he had the sharingan which only confirmed all this information and that he had been through into the past because of a giant hole he tore in the fabric of space and time. 'Time? That must be it. I tore a hole in the space and time so now I am back in the era my mother was a child out in the Konoha woods in the body of a chibi Madara Uchiha and I appeared right when my mother was being abducted by Kumo ninja. Wait wasn't this the moment my mother and father met and fell in love? If so then where is dad' wondered Naruto.

"Hey what is your name? I gave you my name, so what's yours" asked Kushina as she didn't look Naruto in the eyes, but her blush was still there.

"Oh sorry, my name is Naruto Uchiha" spoke Naruto as he sighed to himself thinking about how he was going to have to explain just how he got here, who he was, and so much more when he dropped Kushina off at Konoha.

For some reason Naruto wasn't sure he wasn't as sentimental or as touch feely as he had been before he had gotten here. Before he would have probably broken down and cried into his mother's arms, even if she herself didn't know that, or been really freaked out that he was in chibi Madara's body, but now he just brushed it off. He just assumed it was because he was in Madara's body and that bastard was as cold and unfeeling as they came.

"Oh well it is really nice to meet you Naruto-san" spoke Kushina in a strange voice that Naruto didn't recognize though he was amazed at how much she had been blushing tonight.

"Same to you" spoke Naruto thought he was thinking 'Though I wish I could have meet you a lot sooner' but quickly banished those depressing thoughts and continued his walk to Konoha, and undoubtedly a big ass headache.

As Naruto was walking back towards Konoha a blonde blur could be seen running at impressive speeds towards them, and when it stopped it was a light skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed, boy with a kunai in hand who looked like he was ready to attack Naruto.

"Wait! Minato he is a good guy. He saved me from those Kumo shinobi so don't attack him" shouted Kushina as she gave Minato the death glare. Minato seemed to catch on real quickly as he stopped in his tracks and began examining the situation.

"Who are you" asked Minato as he eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Naruto Uchiha and I am guessing you are Minato since that is what Kushina called you" spoke Naruto as he continued walking towards Konoha. He was really amazed at how much his emotions had been dulled since entering the body of young Madara.

"You're an Uchiha? Why didn't I see you in the academy? You're obviously the same age as me and Kushina" asked Minato as he began following them back towards Konoha.

"I am not from Konoha obviously and of course I am an Uchiha I do have the sharingan after all" spoke Naruto as he flashed his sharingan at Minato which seemed to shut him up for now.

As they walked back to Konoha in silence Naruto thought about his situation. Maybe he would be able to fix all of the wrongs that had happened in his time line. He could stop the Uchiha massacre, stop Obito from going crazy, protect Kushina from Obito if he still went crazy, etc.

As they approached the giant gates of Konoha Naruto saw many ninja jumping around in the shadows thought they were not skilled enough to escape his eyes not her experience from either of his pasts. Eventually a group of ANBU landed in front of them and took Kushina to the hospital to be healed, told Minato to go home since he really didn't know anything, and then began escorting Naruto to the Hokage's office.

When Naruto entered the Hokage's office he saw the same man he had seen so many years ago, but now he didn't have the liver spots, the wrinkles were gone, and he gave off a strong imposing aura that surprised Naruto slightly as he remembered the kind, gentle, welcoming old man.

"We'll let me start off by thanking you for returning one of my genin back to me safe and sound. We only just realized that she had been kidnapped, but I was worried it might be too late. For returning Kushina you have my thanks, but why you did it and how you knew about the abduction is an entirely different thing" spoke the Hokage as he looked at Naruto with deadly eyes. He was amazed when Naruto didn't flinch even a little bit under his gaze.

"Let's get one thing strait right now. I didn't know crap about Kushina's abduction so don't try and blame that crap on me. I was on my way to Konoha when I ran into those Kumo ninja and Kushina were I rescued her from them" spoke Naruto as he looked up at the Hokage with a passive look on his face. He had faced down stronger and far more frightening men and creatures in his time than the Hokage and if he could fight a monster like the ten tails without backing down then the Hokage wouldn't even be able to make him flinch.

"Why were you on your way to Konoha" asked the Hokage as he eyed the young Uchiha. He still couldn't figure out where he had come from but he was obviously an Uchiha since he had the sharingan.

"I wanted to join Konoha since I was bored living on my own" spoke Naruto as he looked around the Hokage's office. He had to admit it didn't look much different than it had back in his time, though the book collection wasn't as expensive as it was when he was young the first time round.

"Why would you want to join Konoha" asked the Hokage as he eyed Naruto as he saw him observing his office. He wasn't taking any chances after his time in the second shinobi world war he was cautious of everything that could be a threat to his village.

"My parents recently passed away and my grandfather was from Konoha so I figured it would be interesting to come here and become a shinobi or the Hidden Leaf Village" spoke Naruto like it wasn't a thing in the world.

"Who was your grandfather" asked the Hokage trying to get down to the mystery that was Naruto Uchiha. He almost had a heart attack after hearing who Naruto's grandfather, or so he claimed, was.

"Madara Uchiha, greatest Uchiha to ever live, and a co-founder of the Hidden Leaf Village, plus he was the past leader of the Uchiha clan" spoke Naruto as he gave the Hokage the famous Uchiha smirk when he saw the way he reacted. He didn't exactly like boasting up Madara's already huge reputation and or ego, but it was needed to put on the act that he was selling to the Hokage.

"That is impossible! The first Hokage killed Madara during their battle at the Valley of the End" shouted the Hokage as he stood up and leaned over his desk to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Or so he wanted you all to think that" spoke Naruto as he didn't even flinch from the Hokage's outburst. He really couldn't blame him for acting this way as it was a tuff pill to swallow.

"You do know that we will have to have a Yamanaka come in here and verify that don't you" spoke the Hokage as he tried to get his racing heart beat under control. The last thing he would ever have expected was for a descendant of Madara to just show up out of the blue like this.

"My mind is my own and if you insist on having a Yamanaka play hide and go seek in my mind then I will simply leave and join another hidden village it doesn't really matter to me I am sure I will be able to find something interesting in at least one of the other great villages" spoke Naruto as he gave the Hokage a bored look, but to the Hokage's amazement another tome in Naruto's sharingan formed right in front of him thus completing Naruto's sharingan.

"If you refuse to allow a Yamanaka to see into your mind you know you will be watched constantly until you are deemed trust worthy which could take a long time" spoke the Hokage. He didn't want to just give the other villages such a useful ninja just like that and if he was really a decedent of Madara then he would be a great asset to the village.

"I don't really care, but there is one thing I want in return for my services to the village" spoke Naruto as he opted to have a curios look on his face.

"And what is that" asked the Hokage suspiciously.

"I want to be on that red head girls' team, Kushina I believe her name was" spoke Naruto as he thought about how great it would to really get to know his mother.

"Kushina's genin team was determined this afternoon so that is out of the question" spoke the Hokage as he tried to figure out what Naruto's game was.

"I am sure you can switch around the teams a little since after all it is obvious Kumo wants her for themselves and I have already proven myself to be strong enough to kill four jonin from their village so think of it as extra protection for Uzushiogakure's ambassador, and I am sure you don't want Uzushiogakure knowing about how incompetent you were during this little incursion" spoke Naruto with a smirk on his face.

The Hokage grumbled, but eventually gave in. after that Naruto was given a room at a hotel where he quickly lied down and fell asleep. 'What a long day' thought Naruto before he passed out?


	2. Chapter 2

(Second Chances Chapter 2)

**It could be said that we are who we are based on the experiences we had had in life. Our back ground, the things we went through, and the relationships we have formed have slowly and carefully created the unique and distinct individuals that we are.**

"_Izuna I already told you I don't need your eyes" spoke Naruto, though he was looking through the eyes of another, although the vision was still terrible, as he looked up at the blurred image of a man Naruto had never meet, but was still one of the most important people in his life._

_Naruto was in the body of a tall man with long bushy black hair that had a blue tent to it. He was wearing a black suit with simple red samurai like armor over it. He had some kind of medical tape wrapped around his eyes, and he was lying in a bed after what Naruto figured was a tough battle._

"_Brother even if you don't take my eyes I will still die. You will need your vision to be top notch if you want to protect the Uchiha clan. If you don't take my eyes the Uchiha clan will be destroyed. Before us the leadership of the Uchiha clan was split up into factions that constantly warred with itself for control of the entire clan. If you don't take my eyes, and I die, then the clan will go back to the way it was and then the Senju will have won" spoke a kind faced man who was holding his side which was red with blood. Tobirama Senju had used a new technique that Izuna hadn't been prepared for and had been able to severally wound him._

_Izuna was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it, He wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on his upper back and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held ninja tools._

"_Izuna I said N-" but that was as far as Madara was able to get before something pressed down on a nerve on his shoulder. Before he fell completely unconscious he heard he brother apologize to him for something he wasn't sure as to why._

_Several hours later Madara started to come to and was rubbing his head, but oddly his eyes which had been a constant source of pain for him due to his mangekyou sharingan was feeling amazing. His eyes felt so powerful that he was positive he would even be able to defeat Hashirama Senju._

"_Lord Madara it is good to see that you are awake" spoke an unknown medical ninja that was also an Uchiha. He wore the normal white outfit that medical ninja wore, but on the back was the Uchiha clan symbol._

"_What happened" asked Madara as he removed the bandages from his eyes. He was shocked that his vision was back to normal and not all blurry or impossible to see through like they had been before._

"_Lord Izuna knocked you out sir and had a medical ninja implant his eyes into you so you could see again. Sadly Lord Izuna didn't make it as the wounds he sustained fighting the silver haired Senju were too much for him to handle and he died due to blood loss" spoke the medical ninja, but he was quickly knocked aside by Madara as he raced through the Uchiha compound._

_Naruto could feel everything Madara was feeling. He could literally feel his heart breaking by the second. As Madara raced through the Uchiha compound Naruto couldn't help but plead with him to run faster. Just maybe, if Madara ran faster, there would be something that they could do. Maybe they would be able to save him._

_When they burst through the door that was used to prepare the bodies of Uchiha for the dead, Naruto felt his heart truly break alongside Madara's as the brother he had never met nor known was lying there dead as a door knob with a piece of cloth over his eyes. Madara and Naruto both ran towards Izuna's body._

"**IZUNA" **shouted Naruto as he woke up reaching for the sealing with his right hand. If someone had been looking into his eyes they would have seen Madara's eternal mangekyou sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes.

Naruto woke up holding his chest with his left hand and his head with his right hand. This had been happening ever since he came back in time. When he would be sleeping his mind would play to and fro with Madara's memories making Naruto relive every aspect of Madara's life. Naruto figured it was too much to ask that he got the man's perfect sharingan, knowledge, skill, and free access to his skills and jutsu. Everything comes with a cost he realized and though Naruto now had Madara's most prized possession (His Eyes) it would come at the cost of Naruto having to truly understand the true Madara Uchiha.

Naruto sat in a nice bed, with three large dark blue pillows, a large dark blue blanket, and white sheets, all with the Uchiha clan symbol on them, as he stared into the darkness with his sharingan. The room was nice he figured. It had an old Japanese look to it with the wood walls and floor, paper and wood slide door, and the various furniture that was situated around the room. Naruto looked the bonsai tree in his window the most as it was basically the only thing in his room that didn't have the Uchiha symbol on it somewhere.

'They really do have a lot of clan spirit I will give them that' thought Naruto as he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He had been living in the Uchiha clan compound for a month, and he had spent all of his time training as much as possible, which was quite a lot for a guy who had chakra reserves as large as Naruto's.

He put to work Kakashi's idea of using his shadow clones to master the various training styles Madara had known as soon as possible. He was amazed at how fast he had been able to master fire release and re-master wind release. He also had clones mastering other things so that he would be able to advance as fast as possible. He had clones mastering one of Madara's favorite kenjutsu styles, his favorite tiajutsu style, various wind and fire jutsu, genjutsu, and mostly chakra control. Naruto was amazed at how easy things were for him now that he didn't have a giant chakra monster in his gut sending pulses of its chakra through his system to increase his chakra reserves, but also to completely screw him for any form of real chakra control.

Naruto trained his self physically, because the shadow clones couldn't do it, and it reminded him of the countless hours he would try and train his self since nobody wanted to teach him, and not getting anywhere really. He thought back on how little he had actually been trained, and how lucky he had been to not have been killed by the obviously far more skilled Madara from his time. Because Madara and his mentalities were merging so much do to the shared memoires Naruto started to resent the people who had abused him as a child, and how little his sensei had actually trained him. Kakashi he realized had spent all of his time training Sasuke, and almost didn't train him at all, except when Tsunade ordered him to train Naruto in which he wasn't much help since he himself didn't even know wind release. Then it was the perverted toad sannin who trained him next, and yet all he taught him was how to break out of low level genjutsu, a little bit of tiajutsu, and the Rasengan. Naruto realized that it was the toads that had actually trained him to be anything more than a low chunin at sixteen. They had taught him their special tiajutsu style, senjutsu, and it was there he mastered his most powerful technique, and truthfully it was the toads that taught him what he knew about genjutsu. Naruto was starting to think that maybe he didn't like Konoha as much as he has thought he did. They never loved him, and only relied upon him because he was their only hope. They started to love Sasuke the second he came back and he had nearly killed three clan heirs, a Hyuga prodigy, and he himself, joined a S class nuke nin, and had done so many other things but when he came back all of a sudden he was their new hero. Naruto shook his head as he realized that his thoughts were just getting darker and darker.

He remembered his first day in the Hidden Leaf in this time period and how the Uchiha clans were not so welcoming to him as he had first thought they would be. It turned out that they still held no love for their deceased ancestor so hearing that he was his decedent did not make the clan warm up to him like he had thought he would. Who would have guessed that the power hungry Uchiha clan would actually hate the strongest ninja they ever created regardless of what he did so long as he brought them more power.

He knew that he was abusing the use of his shadow clone jutsu, but with his reserves, his powerful chakra, and natural skill, it was almost a crime not to. Naruto also knew that in the future he was going to have to be as strong as possible in order to stop the real Madara Uchiha, so Naruto trained no stop. He hadn't realized that he had landed in Konoha during the second shinobi world war, so eventually he knew he would be deployed as even children were used by ninja during war time.

After Naruto got done getting a drink of water so that he would be able to calm his nerves ha looked at his reflection in the mirror in his kitchen. He saw the eternal mangekyou sharingan looking back at him and to be honest he wasn't surprised to see it. He had seen through Madara's eyes the first night when he had killed his best friend for his original mangekyou sharingan and figured he would eventually awaken the eternal form sooner or later. He sighed knowing what this meant.

'Looks like I can add mangekyou sharingan training to my list of things to learn now that I have the eternal version' thought Naruto as he rubbed his temples.

He had been hoping that he would not get these accursed eyes since he knew that they would be a dead giveaway to the rest of the Uchiha clan who he really was…. physically at least. He knew instantly that the clan elders would see these eyes and have a cow since he was sure they would have remembered something like that, but what they would do was still a mystery to him. They could either try to use him to boost the clan's status and power or try to kill him in retribution for whatever Madara did to make them hate him so much.

'Might as well go train' thought Naruto as he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep after the nightmare he had just received. He never could fall asleep after he had one of the not so good memories of Madara's life fucking up his dreams.

Naruto walked over to the closet and got some of the clothes that had been given to him by the clan. Even though the clan didn't like his 'Grandfather' he was still an Uchiha and apparently that meant that the clan had to provide for him at least to some extent until he could provide for his self. That meant they had to buy him a few outfits, food, water, place to stay, furniture, you know the basics.

Naruto now wore standard Uchiha outfit for those not in Konoha ninja clothing. He wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on its back, which Naruto tended to leave slightly open and blue pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack to containing his ninja tools.

Naruto left his house and began walking towards a forest closest to his new home. The Uchiha may have allowed him to stay with him, mainly to keep an eye on him and because of he had their bloodline, but that didn't mean that they wanted to look at him all the time. His house was placed very far away from the main part of the Uchiha clan compound. It was more like a small summer home to get away from the hustle and bustle of the village.

Naruto walked through the darkness of night. It would be a few hours until morning but the sun's rays were not yet up to light up his world. As he walked he was greatly aware of the ANBU that was following him. They had been tailing him since he left the Hokage's office, which didn't surprise Naruto at all. Naruto was just thankful for his large reserves so he was able to use a shadow clone to through them off constantly. For all they, and by extension the Hokage, knew about him was that he was just a really strong genin that probably got lucky in defeating those Kumo jonin, since the shadow clone he had used to fool them only practiced chakra control since Naruto didn't want it to accidently die and reveal his little plan.

When Naruto finally got to his training ground he began to do some stretches. He had been working out a plan on what to do and how much to alter the future, and came to the quick realization that although he could stop Obito from snapping and becoming 'Tobi' that didn't mean it would stop Madara from just finding someone else to help him complete his eye of the moon plan. He wasn't sure what to do about that. If he stopped Obito from becoming 'Tobi' and Madara found someone else to help him complete his eye of the moon plan then Naruto would be at a severe disadvantage in countering the true Madara. Naruto was sure that at least one of those Zetsu clones knew the 'Impure World Reincarnation' so killing Madara and his army of one hundred thousand Zetsu clones all by his self was not a very ideal move in his opinion. He didn't know what he was going to do in regards to Madara, but he was sure he was going to make sure Obito never got the chance to kill his mother if he had anything to say about it.

Naruto started off by making a couple hundred shadow clones to get started. He knew that although the clones couldn't help him get stronger physically they did transfer over memoires and muscle memory so they were perfect for mastering the stances, styles, and moves for his tiajutsu and kenjutsu. Another one hundred of the clones got to mastering water release while Naruto started to work out; while the last of the clones got to mastering jutsu he had taken from the Uchiha clan's library. He remembered Madara in his prime could use even high level jutsu with just one hand while he needed time to prepare them and had to go through many of their long string of hand signs to use them. He knew with mastery he wouldn't need to use all of the hand signs and eventually he wouldn't need to even use both of his hands. He was determined to learn everything Madara knew and then be able to do it even better than he could.

"Alright time to get started" spoke Naruto to his self as he started to strap on weights to his arms and legs. 'I really need to think of a better way to increase my strength than this' thought Naruto as he remembered how strong Mighty Guy had been, but he knew that he was strengthening his body wrongly by doing this because he was working out only certain muscles while leaving the other ones untrained. He would have to come up with a way to fix that.

After a few hours of training Naruto was getting tired of all the intense training and began walking back towards his house to get something to eat when he had the strange urge to go out and get something different than what he had been eating every night. He found out that he didn't love raman on the obsessive levels that he had when he was in his own body, but still had a healthy respect for the food so he figured he would be paying Tenchi's dad a visit and see if the son had surpassed the father or if the father's noodles were better than the son's.

As Naruto was walking through the Uchiha clan compound, about to exit it, Naruto heard some arguing coming from the front gate. He saw that the two guards that usually protected the entrance to the clan compound were arguing with someone and if by the way their necks were bent then that someone was rather short. Naruto decided to go investigate what it was when he saw that it was in fact his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"I have told you for the hundredth time this month nobody who is not an Uchiha, or on official Leaf business, are not allowed in the Uchiha compound. If your so called friend really wanted to see you he would have informed us of it, but he hasn't so leave" shouted one of the guards. He had had to chase off this little brat every day for an entire month, sometimes two or three times a day.

The Uchiha was yelling at a girl in her childhood, who had a round face, which, with her red hair, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. In Naruto's opinion she looked very beautiful and he couldn't see why other kids would insult her for her looks when she was already so beautiful.

"Why won't you let me see him? I know he is in there he is an Uchiha after all so what is the big deal? Why can't I see my friend" demanded Kushina as she stomped her foot and gave the Uchiha stopping her from entering the Uchiha compound her signature death stare. Usually that worked on people, but the red eyes with black coma markings gave the Uchiha a very frightening look that was able to brush off Kushina's own look.

"For the last time I sa-" but that was as far as he got before Naruto made his self-known. Everyone turned around and saw Naruto standing there with an annoyed look on his face. He wasn't aware that Kushina had come by to see him, and it pissed him off that the Uchiha had stopped her from coming to see him and didn't even have the courtesy to at least tell him that she had come by.

"What is going on here" asked Naruto as he gave them the signature Uchiha death glare? He saw the happy look on Kushina's face and the annoyed look on the Uchiha's faces but ignored the Uchiha for Kushina as he walked up to her. "How has it been? Haven't seen you for quite a while" spoke Naruto as he smiled at Kushina. He wasn't expecting her to jump into his arms like a speeding bullet.

"Naruto do you have any idea how difficult it has been trying to come see you" demanded Kushina as she gave Naruto that look. Naruto was instantly on edge and gave a nervous smile and an equally nervous chuckle.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was looking for me" spoke Naruto as he looked back and glared at the two Uchiha who just glared back. It seemed he still wasn't very accepted by his clan at the moment.

"What! I have been trying to talk to you for a month! That is why I got this" spoke Kushina as she handed Naruto a scroll. He opened it up and began reading it before rolling it back up and handing it to Kushina.

"So we are to meet with our future team today, and we are on the same team. Sounds good to me" spoke Naruto as he was happy that the Hokage had listened to him. It probably had more to do with his threat to tell the Uzumaki clan exactly what happened if he didn't though.

"Yea so come on. We got really lucky. I heard that our sensei is supposed to be one of the best" spoke Kushina as she literally dragged him across the village towards wherever it was that they were supposed to meet their jonin sensei.

'Yea I bet they are. Kumo seems to have their eye out on you and since you are Konoha's jinchuriki I doubt Konoha will want to risk losing their weapon so I am sure whoever our jonin sensei is they will be really strong. Wait did I just say that Konoha viewed my mom as a weapon. Damn these nightmares are really starting to fuck up my day' thought Naruto as he let Kushina continue to drag him across the village.

(Training ground 10)

As Naruto and Kushina arrived at the training ground they were met by a sight that shocked Naruto deeply. Standing there was probably one of the strongest ninja the hidden leaf village had ever produced, Sakumo Hatake, the legendary white fang of Konoha. Naruto was very shocked that their sensei would be such a legend, since he was famous during both the second and third shinobi world war Naruto knew that he would have to be careful around Sakumo.

Something else that shocked Naruto was a tough looking girl with a white black dog at her side. Naruto could see that she had the same purple tattoo of the Inuzaka clan, same spiky brown hair, and the same look that said 'I am a predator' on her face. It was Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzaka. Naruto had only meet her once and only seen her a hand full of times but from what he heard Tsume was a tough chick who didn't take crap from anyone and was a strong ninja and the clan matriarch of the Inuzaka clan.

With the people who were gathered Naruto instantly figured that this was going to be mainly an assault team. You have the powerful sensei, the strong offensive Inuzaka clan member with their strong nose, a jinchuriki with a special chakra that gives their jutsu that extra kick, and an Uchiha with a fully developed sharingan that can see chakra.

"Ahhh you're finally here" spoke Sakumo as he looked over at Naruto and Kushina. He raised his eyes at the way they had arrived, but remembered the Hokage had told him that Kushina had taken a shine to the new Uchiha like no one else since she had gotten here.

"Yea it was a real pain getting Naruto here since those jerks at the entrance of the Uchiha clan didn't want me getting by" spoke Kushina with an annoyed look on her face as she remembered the way the Uchiha had treated her all month as she tried to find and speak with Naruto. The way they talked about him made her raise an eyebrow though. It almost sounded like they didn't like Naruto but she couldn't understand why that was so she figured she as just hearing things.

"Hahahaha yea sometimes the Uchiha can be a little difficult to deal with, but they are good people if you get to know them" spoke Sakumo as he looked over at his could/maybe team. He heard Tsume snort when he said that the Uchiha could be good people, but ignored it and got on with the show. "Ok guys let's get to know each other a little bit. You don't have to say anything deep or personal just likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes, dreams, you know that kind of stuff" spoke Sakumo as he looked over at Tsume and pointed at her. "How about you go first" asked Sakumo.

"My name is Tsume Inuzaka, and I am the future matriarch of the Inuzaka clan. My hobbies are playing with Kuromaru and training to get stronger. I like my stake but my favorite kind of stake is the kind that is only partially cooked also known as 'rare'. I dislike animal abusers and people who insult my clan. I guess my hopes are to one day become a clan heiress that my clan can be proud of, my dreams are to settle down and have a large litter of my own, and that's about it" spoke Tsume as she puffer her growing chest out like she had done something worthy of praise. Naruto didn't know if that little stunt was praise worthy, but he had never been more attracted to Kiba's mom before, not that he wasn't before, but Naruto figure it was Madara's body reacting to the 'dominate' side that Tsume was putting out.

"All right very good Tsume. How about you Miss Uzumaki" asked Sakumo as he looked over at Kushina expecting her to answer him.

"Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and like Tsume I am a clan heiress. I am the only Uzumaki in Konoha unfortunately, but one day I plan on creating a branch version of my clan in konoha and becoming the first female Kage. I like raman of all flavors, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, grandma Mito who has already passed away, and a certain someone (Kushina glances at Naruto which causes everyone to arch and eye brow). I dislike anyone who makes fun of my hair or my clan and I will show anyone the error of their ways if they do (Kushina's hairs starts to dance around in nine long strands which resemble the nine tailed foxes tails. Everyone catches her drift and make it a mental note to not insult either of those as they truly didn't wish in incur Kushina's wrath). I don't really have a hobby, but hopefully when I make some friends my hobby will be hanging out with them" spoke Kushina, though she sounded saddened by that last little bit at the end which made Naruto sad since he remembered what it was like not having any real friends and still did.

"Alright how about you Mr. Uchiha" spoke Sakumo as he looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. Naruto arched an eyebrow at Sakumo wondering what the smile was about but brushed it off and began explaining his like and dislike again.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha, and unlike the girls I am not the future clan head of my clan. I like training and Kushina-chan and I hope one day I can be a friend to not only Kushina so we can be best friends but also Tsume as I am sure she could us a friend. You can never have too many friends after all. (Kushina blushes and smiled madly, but Tsume looks confused but Naruto thought he saw a faint blush on her face but dismissed it as a glare or the heat or something). My only real hobby is training since I haven't any friends to hang out with and my family always did say strength was very important. My dreams for the future are personal, though I do hope that one day we can all be good friends so that I can tell everyone about it. I dislike a certain man who ruined my life, and I will hunt him down and kill him, but that is neither here nor there so let's get on with it" spoke Naruto as he saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and let Sakumo begin his speech.

"Alright as you all know we are currently at war with several hidden villages. We will eventually be deployed to another country or to guard the border but I am sure we will be able to make it if we work together to become the strongest team we possibly can. We will be working on being a heavy assault team though I am sure we will be needed for other missions as well. I have an idea in mind to gauge your abilities in order to discover how best to train you guys before we are deployed in six months" spoke Sakumo as he looked at the looks of shock, fear, and boredom on the faces of his young genin.

"Are you sure sensei? We just graduated, are we really ready to fight fully trained ninja" asked Kushina as she looked worried. Naruto would have bet his left nut that Kushina was still thinking about how she was almost abducted by Kumo ninja a month back.

"I know it is not the best idea, but we are at war and everyone is needed to fight. I hate seeing young ones fighting on the front lines by their villages, but to protect your home and way of life some sacrifices are necessary" spoke Sakumo as he bowed his head and took a moment of silence for all those lost needlessly.

'Pointless deaths that could have been avoided but greed and other human insecurities won't let such a thing happen' thought Naruto as he looked over at Kushina who looked scared. "Don't worry I promise I will protect you" whispered Naruto as he grabbed hold of Kushina's hand. She turned scarlet instantly but that just caused Naruto to smile even more.

"What is this test you are going on about" asked Naruto as he looked over at Sakumo as he seemed to snap out of his trance or thought whatever.

"You three will work as a team and try to injure me. I am a jonin of some renown and so it should be very difficult for you guys to harm me. If you are able to work as a group and injure me than I know you guys will be ready for the next step" spoke Sakumo, but he had to duck instantly as Naruto unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken at him.

Naruto wasn't going to let Sakumo recover so he quickly pulled out the washizaki that he had taken off one of the dead Kumo jonin that he had killed and charged Sakumo with it. His stance was perfect, but he was greatly weighed down by his weights, but even without his weights Naruto was sure he wouldn't have been able to harm Sakumo on his own. He was proven right when Sakumo placed his hand on the ground to right his self and used his hands like feet and his feet like hands and kicked Naruto in the face sending his right beside Kushina who looked worried about him.

"Very good Naruto. You used a sneak attack to try and injure me, and when that didn't work you followed up with an attack while I was at a disadvantageous angle, but you forget that this is a teamwork test so even if you were able to injure me if it wasn't as a team you still would have failed" spoke Sakumo as he looked across the training field at Naruto who looked pissed.

"Naruto are you ok" asked Kushina as she stood next to him and started to examine him.

"Yea, but I have an idea. Can you use your chakra chains that I have heard of" asked Naruto as he looked at Kushina. She nodded which made Naruto smile. "Ok I want you to attack Sakumo at long range using your chakra chains, Tsume can you attack him at close range with tiajutsu while try and capture him with genjutsu" asked Naruto as he looked over at Tsume who was standing next to him with her ninja dog.

Tsume had been watching Naruto the whole time and she had to admit she had to respect him. He obviously had lots of skill compared to the rest of the idiots she had seen in the academy, he quickly took command of a situation (something Tsume liked a lot), and he had a powerful aurar that screamed alpha (Which was something Tsume liked a very lot). When she heard him asked her to do something her instincts told her to do as the alpha said, but she was an alpha herself and wouldn't submit like some random omega so she nodded her head and started going through hand signs. When she was done Kuromaru had turned into an exact replica of her and they both charged Sakumo and began a long exchange of tiajutsu fighting. She may have done what Naruto had told her to but she knew that as a part of a team of the leaf she would have to sometimes ignore the wolf side of her and just do what was necessary which was what she was doing now.

'Hmmm so he has Tsume, a member of a clan who is known to produce strong tiajutsu users, attack me with her ninja dog Kuromaru. Solid plan, but that can't be it' thought Sakumo as he felt the earth shift slightly beneath his feat. He quickly jumped out of the way as a golden chakra chain shot out of the ground at lightning speeds. He looked over to the side and saw two more chakra chains coming his way. He quickly began dodging the chakra chains and Tsume who would attack when she saw a weakness in his guard with her ninja dog. 'So you are using Tsume and her ninja dog for close range and Kushina and her chakra chains for long range. Very cleaver, but what is your part in all of this' wondered Sakumo as he spun around to avoid another swipe of Tsume's claws, but when he looked beside him he was staring right into the eyes of Naruto's sharingan. It was only for a brief second, but that was all it took. Sakumo was able to break out of Naruto's ocular control, but was not able to dodge the lightning speeds of Kushina's chakra chains in time to avoid getting a cut on the thigh.

"We did it" shouted Kushina as she jumped up and down as the chakra chains retracted back into her body. Naruto was thinking about how powerful his mother already was when she became a genin and was slightly jealous of her.

"Looks like maybe the white fang of Konoha isn't as strong as the rumors say" spoke Tsume as she looked at Sakumo who stood up and brushed his self-off.

"Don't be fooled Tsume, he let us hurt him. If he had been trying to disable use he would have easily been able to do so earlier" spoke Naruto as he eyed Sakumo. He had always wondered what type of man Kakashi's dad had been and had read about him in the history books which said he was probably the only person at the time that could possibly defeat the Hokage other than Hanzo the salamander during the second shinobi world war, but it never said what he could do other than he used a tanto.

"Very perceptive Naruto. I wouldn't expect nothing less from a member of the Uchiha clan" spoke Sakumo as he brushed his self-off. 'But when you cast that ocular genjutsu on me I was actually vulnerable for a moment. I didn't think there was anyone in the Uchiha clan who would be able to actually hold me under genjutsu since I am such a strong sensor nin myself, but I guess I underestimated the Uchiha clan's bloodline limit. To think a child would be strong enough to hold me under for even a split second is unbelievable. I had planned on taking their training slowly and petitioning the Hokage to let me train them for a little longer, but I can see that would be wasting their potential. I will have to be a task master on this group' Sakumo as he explained that now they were team ten and would be doing missions for the Hokage starting tomorrow. He told them to be ready at all times in case they were deployed.

"Hey Kushina want to grab a bite to eat" asked Naruto as he looked over at Kushina. He had wanted to talk to her and get to know the woman who was supposed to become his mother in the future, but if that was going to happen or not now because of him he was not sure.

"Sure I would love to" shouted Kushina as she started dragging him towards her favorite raman stand so that they could start talking even faster. She was surprised when he actually stopped her with his feet.

"We are a team now so we should all get to know each other a little better. Hey Tsume you want to come with us and get a bite to eat, my treat" spoke Naruto as he looked across the field at the retreating backs of Tsume and her ninja dog.

Tsume was surprised when she heard Naruto calling out to her, and oddly her heart skipped a beat because of it. When she heard him ask her if she wanted to get something to eat with him her face heated up slightly, but she forced it down before replying. "Yea I guess I could go for some chow right about now" spoke Tsume.

"Great. Let's follow Kushina since see seems to know where we are going apparently" joked Naruto as he looked down at Kushina who was blushing up a storm.

Eventually they got to where Kushina claimed was the best restaurant in town. Naruto wasn't surprised when they ended up at Tenchi's father's raman stand. Naruto had loved the stuff like an addiction as a child and he figured his mother was the same way. Both of the girls were shocked when Naruto pulled out their chairs for them to sit in, though Naruto was happy to see the blushed on their faces. During their meal Naruto ate three bowls of raman, Tsume ate two, and Kushina ate fifteen shocking the hell out of both Naruto and Tsume.

'Is this what people though when they saw me do the same' wondered Naruto as he looked at his teammate/mom/friend putting down raman bowl after raman bowl.

"How is this possible? You have eaten more than your own body weight in raman, not even an Akimichi could do something like that" spoke Tsume as she looked at Kushina with a god smacked expression.

"I just really like raman" spoke Kushina as she continued eating her raman bowl.

Naruto was soon surprised by Jiraiya when he came into the raman stand with Minato. He saw the look on Minato's face and noticed he was actively looking for someone and that look on the future toad sannin's face said he was up to no good.

"Oh Kushina-chan funny running into you here" spoke Minato as he looked over at Kushina as she continued putting down bowl after bowl of raman. When she was finally done eating enough to look over her bowl she saw Minato though Naruto noticed she didn't look all too happy to see him.

"Oh hey Minato how funny it is meeting you here like when it was funny when we met at the book store or at the park it is just so hilarious" spoke Kushina as she rolled her eye and went back to eating her raman bowl.

Naruto was surprised by this. It seemed that his dad had been trying the whole 'It's funny seeing you her' line on his mom and it wasn't working. He wondered why that was because according to his mom's memories she and Minato fell in love during the failed Kumo abduction attempt but now it seems that the opposite had happened.

'How much am I going to screw up by coming here' wondered Naruto as he observed the whole thing from the other side of Kushina.

"Yea well I was just coming by to tell you that I will be leaving for Rain Country with my sensei Jiraiya the toad summoner" spoke Minato as he pointed to Jiraiya as Jiraiya puffed up his chest like he was something special.

'So dad actually would have resorted to such methods to catch mom's attention if the whole Kumo abduction thing hadn't happened' thought Naruto as he little knowledge of his father was starting to take on an ugly hue.

"That great Minato. I hope you survive since I heard that Rain country has a very powerful leader" spoke Kushina although she never looked up from her bowl. Tsume didn't say nothing feeling totally out of place, but a smile from Naruto was more than enough reason to stay.

"Hahahahaha well thanks Kushina-chan maybe when I get back we can grab some raman some time" spoke Minato as he moved a little closer to Minato. Naruto saw the annoyed look on Kushina's face and decided to intervene.

"We will be being deployed soon since our sensei, the famous white fang of Konoha, is our sensei and he thinks we will be able to make a difference. I don't know, but I doubt we go to rain country" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Kushina who had a thankful look in her eyes.

"Oh well that's too bad. Maybe when the war is over we will be able to socialize a little more" spoke Minato as he and his sensei left the raman stand without even getting anything to eat.

"That was weird" spoke Naruto as he looked over at Kushina whose head was slumped down.

"He won't leave me alone. He makes up terrible excuses for meeting me in random places and tries to get a little too friendly in my opinion, and now he is even trying to use his sensei to impress me. That was almost as bad as when he said he was the heir to the Namikaze clan. Why should I care" spoke Kushina as she rested her head on the table.

"I had heard that his clan was dwindling down really fast thanks to this war" spoke Tsume as she looked like she was thinking about something else.

"Yea, but thankfully we probably won't get sent to rain country so he should have time to annoy someone else" spoke Kushina as she looked over at Naruto.

"Maybe, but let's hope we are not sent to Rain country as that would be very miserable" spoke Naruto. Kushina and Tsume nodded their heads and went back to their normal conversation. When they were done the left and went back to their respective housings to get ready for their training with a legend tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

(Second Chances Chapter 3)

Naruto, Kushina, Tsume, and Sakumo stood in the Hokage's office awaiting their first mission. They had trained intensely for six months and Sakumo could honestly say that he believed that they were ready for battle, so he had come to the Hokage and told him that his team was ready to be deployed. The Hokage had been skeptical, and seemed hesitant to send his team anywhere (More than likely it had more to do with the possibility Kushina would be kidnapped while in battle).

Inside of the Hokage's office was dark which gave the room and ominous and foreboding feeling. Naruto, using his sensory abilities he discovered he had, was able to sense the ANBU that was in the room ready to give their lives in order to protect their Hokage. The Hokage himself seemed to be contemplating something while he slowly smoked on his Tabaco pipe.

"I had originally planned on sending you and your team to the Land of Rivers to help fight Rock and Rain ninja that have been giving our forces a serious problem, but now a new threat has arisen. A village by the name of the Hidden Sky Village has come to prominence and is threatening the five great nations. It will be your job to scout out the village, and find out a way to destroy it without a large scale invasion as our numbers are stretched out very thin" spoke the Hokage as he took another puff on his pipe. Naruto wondered if it was just Tabaco he was smoking or if he had some special grass he was puffing. He sure did puff on it a lot for it to be just regular Tabaco in Naruto's opinion.

"Sir with all due respect our team is a strong offensive team, not a stealth and dagger team. Kushina is getting better but her chakra control is still far from perfect so it will be difficult for her to hide her presence. Tsume would be good for tracking, but infiltration is another thing. Only me and Naruto have the necessary stealth skills to sneak into a hidden village and use guerilla warfare tactics to sabotage them" spoke Sakumo as he looked at the Hokage like he was crazy. He had made a big name for his self in Rain so why was the Hokage sending him and his newly appointed genin team to basically come up with a way to destroy a village on their own.

Naruto was thinking about what he knew about the land of sky. He knew that it had impressive technology that allowed their ninja to fly though it was far from perfect and that they had interesting weapons such as lasers, kunai launchers, and some kind of energy weapons. The only way Naruto could think of destroying them without a large scale invasion was by getting rid of the Zero Tailed Leach so that they wouldn't have the energy to power their flying village. It would basically cripple them because without the leach they wouldn't have the power to oppose the Five Great Nations.

"Then what do you suggest Sakumo? All of our forces are scattered out far too thin to be able to stop this foe and your team it the best we have in the village right now. If Jiraiya and Minato were here I would send them, but since I have already sent them to the Land of River to help support our forces fighting Rain that is a impossibility. Orochimaru is in Kusagakure using his snake summons to help fight Kumo nin their but I will soon be sending him as well as Tsunade towards Rain to help defeat Hanzo the Salamander. My ANBU are needed to protect the village in case of any sneak attacks, so you are the only ones left" spoke the Hokage as he emptied his pipe once again.

Naruto saw the scared look on Kushina's face and on Tsume's even though she hid it very well. Naruto couldn't understand why the Hokage was trying to send them to face the ninja of the Land of Sky, but chalked it up to him trying to exert Konoha's power over other people. He had noticed that the Hokage was a strong believer that the Hidden Leaf Village was undefeatable so his vanity must have been speaking for him today.

"What if just one person went? Then you would be able to send the rest to face the Rain ninja" spoke Naruto getting gasps from everyone in the room except the Hokage who looked happy for some reason, but the expression quickly left his face as he concealed it. That was a real eyebrow raiser in Naruto's opinion. 'Was he hopping I would die on this mission? Is that why he was trying to send me on it?'

"I am only assuming that you are volunteering for this suicide mission then Naruto? It will be very dangerous and could very well get you killed" spoke the Hokage as he eyed Naruto, but Naruto could see deep down he was hoping he would accept and if Naruto was correct he was hopping he didn't succeed in his mission.

'Why is the Hokage so hell bent on getting rid of me? I don't remember doing anything to make him dislike me other than…. OOOOhhhhh that's it. He is the student of Tobirama who was a strong hater of the Uchiha clan, especially Madara Uchiha, so he must be trying to get me killed in order to get some kind of revenge against Madara' thought Naruto as he eyed the Hokage with disdain. After a few seconds of silence Naruto had come up with a plan to help everyone, including his self, and began talking once more. "Yes I agree to go and sabotage the land of Sky's village" spoke Naruto getting gasps from everyone except the twinkle in the Hokage's eyes told Naruto that he was actually very happy with the way things turned out.

"Very well Naruto. You will be assigned to use guerilla warfare in order to destroy the Land of Sky or until they surrender to us. The fate of the Hidden Leaf Village rests on your shoulders" spoke the Hokage as he handed Naruto a scroll with the mission details in it. Naruto accepted it and placed it in his shirt before walking out of the room.

"Ok team Sakumo you will be going to the Land of Rivers in order to help reinforce our troop there. Sakumo I am giving you command of the troops there as I trust your judgment far more than the man currently in command" spoke the Hokage as he gave Sakumo a scroll in which he did like Naruto and put in his shirt and left the office of the Hokage to track down his crazy student.

(At the North gate)

As Naruto was walking to leave the village he heard someone shout his name very loudly, but the tone made his skin crawl slightly. When he turned around he was tackled by a red bullet that had surprisingly great strength.

"How could you just accept a suicide mission like that? What if you die, what then huh? I can't lose you" spoke Kushina as she buried her head in Naruto's chest and cried while Naruto stroked her long beautiful hair. He looked over and saw Tsume giving him a heated glare which he knew meant she wasn't happy with his decision as well. They had become very close these last six months and Naruto was sure she would be doing the same as Kushina if she didn't like putting up her tough girl act so much.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you know?" the question seemed to snap Kushina at least partialy out of her fit and look up at him with this cute watery eyes that made his heart swell.

"Know what" asked Kushina as she was trying to figure out what Naruto was talking about. She was still mad at him for taking the mission so easily, but now she wanted to figure out if maybe he had a plan on getting back safely. She blushed heavily when he lifted a handful of her hair and held it between them and then leaned in closer.

"That so long as I have this red string of fate I will always be able to find my way back to you" spoke Naruto as he patted himself on the back for coming up with that good, yet cheesy, line. It seemed to do the trick as instead of crying Kushina was now red as a tomato though Naruto knew not to say that to her. "I will come back to you I promise. I bet this village is all talk no bite I mean even the smaller villages are starting to think they are something big and bad now that the great village's forces are spread so thin" spoke Naruto as he gave Kushina a hug which she returned.

"You better come back you here" spoke Kushina though Naruto could see she was holding back tears.

"You can count on it, and you to Tsume. I will come back and even if you don't want to admit it since you think you are all big and bad I know you will miss me as much as I will you" spoke Naruto with a grin on his face before he wink at her which caused her to blush as well.

After saying his good byes Naruto ran off towards the location of the Hidden Sky Village. Naruto had to be as stealthy as possible and was constantly molding his chakra so that he would be able to sense anyone who was in his range of sensing. He had trained a great deal these past six months to perfect his sensor abilities since he knew how valuable and needed they were.

Along the way Naruto had to kill several Kumo, Grass, Rock, and a few lesser village ninja because they were hid all over the place and every time Naruto would get to close they would pounce on him. He was thankful for his sensor abilities as well as all of the training he had gotten these past six months or he would have been worse for wear compared to what he was.

Eventually Naruto found the Hidden Sky Village. It was much like he had remembered except now it looked a lot newer, it was much larger, more heavily populated, but oddly it wasn't flying. Naruto assumed they were gathering supplies so he waited for a ninja to walk by that was a part of the Hidden Sky Village.

Eventually one of the ninja flew a little farther than he was supposed to when he was scouting the area for foreign shinobi and caught sight of Naruto. He would have raised the alarm but he had looked into Naruto's eyes and was already under they hypnotism of Naruto's sharingan. He landed beside Naruto and walked up to him with a zombie like expression on his face.

"I need some information from you. Is the Hidden Sky Village still powered by the Zero Tailed Leach" asked Naruto as he looked at the sky ninja.

The sky ninja just nodded his head dumbly before he began to speak. "Yes the Leach is still used to power the Hidden Sky Village" and that was all he said. Naruto figured he would have to be specific if he wanted any real information.

"Where is the Hidden Village going" asked Naruto as he continued to sense around him. He didn't need any surprises form sky ninja who went looking for one of their own then suddenly landed for no reason.

"We were given an offer to join the Hidden Water, Rock, and Lightning villages in an attack on Uzushiogakure. Apparently they promised to give us better seals in order to control the Leach" spoke the sky ninja.

Naruto was shocked. He had forgotten about the destruction of Uzushiogakure in all the fuss when he realized whose body he was in. Now he remembered that his mother's clan had been destroyed during the second shinobi world war and it had left his mother devastated for a long time.

'What can I do? I haven't even mastered my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, so how would I be able to fend off an invasion of three of the five great villages? I would need a super powerful destructive for in order to do that' thought Naruto as he wrack in him trying to come up with ways to stop the destruction of his mother's clan when a light bulb went off in his head. He looked over at the Hidden Sky Village and grinned like a mad man. 'That will do just nicely' thought Naruto as he quickly killed the sky ninja took his clothes, got on his flying machine and flew towards the Hidden Sky Village.

Naruto was having fun flying around on the weird glider thing. It absorbed chakra in order to fly, but with his massive reserves it really wasn't a big deal. He flew around for a bit having fun and just enjoying the view before he got serious. He saw a group of sky ninja landing in some kind of hanger and quickly followed them. He was hopping that they were arrogant enough not to check for Henges on their ninja's because he didn't want to turn this into a blood bath.

Naruto's landing wasn't what you would call perfect. He nearly fell on his face before he was able to stop himself. He looked around and thought the place a little depressing. In his memories Naruto would compare this place closely to that of Amegakure. It was dark, depressing, full of machinery, and there was no plant life to give the place that homely feel that he was used to, but Naruto persevered and continued walking through the village.

He had never really thought about it when he had first came to the Hidden Sky Village originally due to his need to stop the mad man trying to take over the world with the Zero Tailed Leach the first time, but the place was enormous. Everywhere he went there were ninja running around, but Naruto found it odd that there were no civilians. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and figured it was probably due to them leaving them wherever they were from and using this device as a mobile fortress instead of an actual hidden village.

Naruto back tracked through his memories as he followed the same path he had taken to get to the Leach's lair last time, but this time it seemed that there was ninja to stop him.

"Hey you where do you think you are going" demanded a sky ninja as he came around a corridor and saw Naruto about to walk into the leach's room. Naruto noticed that there were three of them, but decided to use cunning over brawn to achieve his goals.

"The elders told me to approach the Leach and give him my power. They said it was a blessing, did I do something wrong" spoke Naruto as he adopted a confused look on his face. By the looks on the sky ninja's faces they were buying it.

"Oh no of course not. Please go on ahead and present yourself to the Leach" spoke one of the sky ninja as he ushered Naruto into the leach's lair. When the door closed the sky ninja began talking again.

"Poor fool I do pity him" spoke one of the sky ninja before walking off. The other two just nodded their heads and continued to guard the Leach's room.

(With Sakumo and team)

As Sakumo was running across the land of fire he could practically feel the worry running off of both Tsume and Kushina, Kushina's being much easier than Tsume's who was obviously trying to mask it. He didn't know what to tell them that was for sure. How do you tell your two genin that their friend who volunteered to go on a suicide mission to destroy a hidden village will be ok, especially when that friend is a genin as well? Sakumo just shook his head and continued to lead his team on towards the Land of Rivers.

Tsume was conflicted at the moment. She knew she had feeling for Naruto, it was obvious to everyone it seemed, but he seemed to have some kind of feeling for Kushina though what kind they were she was still unsure. Kushina was still a little immature and at times Naruto acted like a big brother, but then other times he acted like a friend who wanted more than to be just friends. She noticed that he acted this way around her as well, though when he played the big brother part it was usually to mess with her, and when it was the friend who wanted to be more than friend he acted like an alpha dog trying to claim her. She realized that no one woman could ever be enough for Naruto though she hated to admit it. He was a true alpha and in the Inuzaka clan if you can prove you are a true alpha you are given the right to mate with more than one female in order to produce strong children for the clan, though there had never been one alpha male with more than one alpha female. The alpha male usually took on a alpha female and a few omega females to bare his children as well. Tsume was more than willing to share Naruto, so long as it was recognized that she was the alpha female. It wasn't that she wanted to lord her position over Kushina as it was just something to do with pride and instincts.

Kushina was worried about Naruto and his ridiculous suicide mission. She could believe he actually came up with the idea as well. Her heart clenched when she even began to think of what she might do if Naruto didn't come back. She knew she had feeling for him. It was obvious to anyone who saw the way she acted around him, as she had fallen for him when he had saved her from those Kumo shinobi. Ever since then they had spent a lot of time together doing more than just training as they had gone out and seen a movie as well as going out to nice restaurants where he always would pull out her chair and foot the bill. It made her want to squeal like one of those annoying fan girls when she thought about how close they seemed to be dating. She knew that she liked him, but she was scared of rejection so she never brought it up since if Naruto didn't want her she knew she would be heart broken.

(Back in Konoha)

Hiruzen was sitting in his office with two of his old teammates and his old rival Danzō as they began discussing what their next big move was. They knew about the invasion of Uzushiogakure and they had received a request to help them, but they had decided against it. Uzushiogakure was to power to be left unchecked and if they were destroyed they would not only get to keep the nine tails in Konoha but they would also be able to try and convince Kushina to give them the Uzumaki clan scrolls to further their power.

"So we are all in agreement then? We will let Uzushiogakure fall and then reap the benefits afterwards" spoke Danzō as he looked from the soon to be elders and to Hiruzen and then back to the future elders.

"Yes, if left unchecked Uzushiogakure will undoubtedly become the sixth great shinobi nation and since only an Uzumaki can house the nine tails due to their strong bodies and powerful life force they will try and take Kushina, and by extension the Kyuubi, from us. If that happens we will be the third or fourth great shinobi nation instead of the first" spoke Homura.

"We also have to think of the powerful barriers and sealing techniques that the clan has kept secret from the rest of the world. If we let Uzushiogakure be destroyed then we may be able to find a seal powerful enough to seal the nine tails within someone who is not an Uzumaki. It will greatly increase our chances of not having to rely upon Kushina to reproduce" spoke Koharu.

"It is for the best. We will be able to maintain our supremacy as the greatest hidden village in all the elemental nations at only the cost of one clan. Though it pains me to do this to Mito's clan I believe it is best for Konoha, so I believe we should go through with this. We will not send ninja to aid the Village Hidden amongst the Whirlpools, but a group of Danzō's 'ROOT' ninja will be sent to scrap what they can from the wreckage.

"Then so it shall be done" spoke Danzō as all of the people in the room nodded their heads before leaving their secret meeting place.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had been walking through the Sky Village's flying fortress and was looking for one particular man. He was the fuinjutsu master for the Hidden Sky Village and would know everything Naruto could ever want to know about the seal keeping the Zero Tailed Leach in place.

Eventually he found him and used his sharingan to hypnotize him into telling Naruto everything he knew about the Land of Sky's fuinjutsu right before Naruto killed him. With the knowledge Naruto had received he went back to the Leach's Lair and began messing with the seals.

**(Warning the Zero Tailed Leach has been release. Please retreat to a secure location until the leach can be dealt with) **spoke a voice on a microphone all around the Hidden Sky Village. Instantly Naruto could hear people screaming and running around like headless chickens as they tried to get off of the flying fortress.

Naruto smirked to himself as he watched as the Zero Tailed Leach fell out of the cocoon like thing it had been sealed inside of. It turned its head and looked at Naruto before the mask on its face turned upwards in what Naruto assumed was a smile.

"**Well well well, it looks like one of you humans has finally set me free from that infernal prison. Now I am free to do as I wish and spread my darkness across these lands forever" **spoke the leach as it continued to look at Naruto. Out of nowhere it shot out ten tentacle like protrusions at Naruto who easily was able to dodge them.

"Who said anything about freeing you? I just wanted to get all of those sky ninja off of my new fortress. With my reserves I should easily be able to man this entire fortress on my own and then using your power to keep it operational use it to protect the Hidden Whirlpool Village" spoke Naruto as he activated his mangekyou sharingan. He wasn't a fan of the dojutsu, and using it to enslave the Zero Tails did put a bad taste in his mouth, but unlike the bijuu who were simply misunderstood the Zero Tails was a creature created from the darkness of human hearts and only wished to see them suffer so Naruto didn't feel too bad for what he was about to do.

When the leach tried to attack Naruto again he ran face first into a large skeletal figure that was very imposing. It looked like the skeleton of some kind of human demon mixture if the horns on its head were anything to go by and it was made out of some kind of forest green chakra.

"**What is this" **demanded the leach as it tried to get past Naruto's defenses but found out it was for not.

"This is my Susanoo. (Susanoo is the creation of an entity from one's chakra. Since Naruto's soul is inside of Madara, it is producing chakra as well so it is actually a mixture of Naruto's original chakra and the chakra being created by Madara's body, so this is actually like a mixture of what Naruto and Madara's Susanoo would look like if they combined them) and it is going to hold you down while a seal you back up" spoke Naruto as he began to activate the seals in the room as they began to glow the Leach began to struggle.

"**No" **shouted the leach as white threads started to wrap around it and restrain it. When Naruto was sure that the leach wouldn't be giving him anymore trouble he made a one handed hand sign and a thousand shadow clones appeared.

"Man the fortress! Next stop Uzushiogakure" shouted Naruto as his clones got to work. The fortress started to turn and fly off towards the place that needed them most.

(In Uzushiogakure)

Sitting in a well lit room was ten men. They were the leaders of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. They oversaw and protected their village to the best of their abilities and had always been loyal to those who they had aligned themselves with. That is not to say that they were not without their faults. The Uzumaki clan was a male dominated clan where the men made most of the decisions though women still had many rights of their own, but only men were allowed to become ninja. It was just a tradition that they had carried on since the warring period though they believed it was time for a change if they got that chance.

"What news have we gotten from Konoha" asked the Head of the Uzumaki clan. He was a man of average height with long grey hair that used to be dark red but had faded with time. He was deeply worried about his clan as he knew that even though Uzushiogakure was strong, they were not strong enough to defeat the combined might of three great nations.

"Nothing sir. Konoha has not replied back to us and our messenger hawks have even returned so we know that they haven't been intercepted or killed" spoke another one of the men in the room. All of the members of the council looked extremely angered by this news.

"So our allies have abandoned us. I should have known. Even though we allied ourselves with the Senju clan and by extension Konoha I always knew that the ideals of Hashirama's brother would be the death of us. He only saw what was best for Konoha and was not worried about what happened to those that didn't serve it faithfully" spoke the clan leader as he stroked his beard in thought.

The Uzumaki clan was not large by any stretch of the imagination. They were a clan, a powerful clan true, but still their numbers were only in the few hundreds. You would have to factor in that most of those people were men, which was becoming a growing problem, and the rest were women. It was odd, but the Uzumaki clan hadn't had any new children in quite a while, it was like the people of the village just knew that they should hold out on such a thing and now the head of the Uzumaki clan believed he knew why. It must have been because they knew deep down that it would be pointless. The Uzumaki clan would be able to hold out for a while but eventually the enemies would break past their barriers and then their soldiers would be cut down because of their numbers. The Uzumaki clan was known to be a clan full of prodigies in kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, and water ninjutsu, but even still they would only be able to hold out for so long.

They were surprised when a young Uzumaki man came rushing in to their meeting. "The combined forces of Rock, Lighting, and Water are outside our borders" shouted the man.

"Even if we do die we will show the world the might of the Uzumaki clan" spoke the Uzumaki clan leader as he stood up and grabbed his sword. The other men in the room did the same and followed him out as they all prepared for battle.

(Eight hours later)

Naruto was standing on the edge of the flying fortress he had commandeered from all of those sky ninja and was looking down at the wreckage below him. He saw that he had been too late to stop the fighting but he noticed that the village was still in perfectly good shape and that there were still five men below who had been surrounded by the ninja invading their lands. Naruto sent a mental signal to the shadow clones and grinned sadistically when the flying fortress started powering up.

(Down on the water)

"It was an honor men" spoke the clan head as he lifted his sword ready for his last moments on the planet.

"Sir what is that" spoke one of the other elderly men as he pointed up at a giant floating….city? that had what looked like lighting forming in front of it.

"I don't know" spoke the clan elder as he watched as an enormous power built up inside of it.

They were all surprised when it unleashed an devastating attack, but were even more surprised when the attack was used to nearly wipe out all of the combined forces of Rock, Lighting, and Water. It was amazing how almost all of their forces were now dead and flying things were coming off of the fortress and raining down on the remaining enemy ninja. They watched as what looked like thousands of identical ninja began systematically whipping out all of the remaining enemy ninja. Eventually they were all dead and the shadow clones as that was what they figured they were dispersed and went away. They continued to watch as the giant fortress landed in the bay right in front of them and to their surprise a boy walked out and said.

"Sorry I am late" spoke Naruto as he scratched the back of his head nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

(Second Chances Chapter 4)

**(Writer to Readers: I have been getting a lot of grief about having Tsume in the Harem, but I will still be adding her as she is a personal favorite of mine. If you don't like it then don't read. Other than that all the people who have been reading and reviewing are much thanked by me as it makes me happy that so many people are enjoying my story)**

Naruto sat at a fancy table drinking tea with four men who looked worse for wear, but were sticking it out to learn as much as they could about Naruto and his mysterious flying fortress that he had used to destroy the invaders that had destroyed so much of their clan.

The four men were old in Naruto's opinion with long red or white hair and wore black garbs under blue samurai like armor. It reminded Naruto of the armor Madara was wearing when he fought him after he was revived by Kabuto, the damn snake sannin wanabee.

"Fist let's get down to business. Thank you for saving our clan. You have no idea how grateful we are to you, but our question is why did you save us? We don't know you, and you obviously are not old enough to have made any close ties to our clan that would spur you to risk life and limb for us, so my question is why did you save us, and what is that giant contraption that you rode in on" asked the leader of the Uzumaki clan, Ken Uzumaki, as he sat cross legged across from Naruto wearing his blue samurai armor that went well with his long white beard and mustache.

"You're welcome for saving your clan, and you are right I am too young to have any connection to the Uzumaki clan, or at least I appear that way. You wouldn't believe me, but I am not from this time period. I came from the future. I am not exactly sure how I did it, but when I woke up I was in this time period and in this chibi body" spoke Naruto as he smiled at his fellow clansmen. It felt good to say that. It felt like he had a family now, especially since the Uchiha clan hadn't been as welcoming. He went on to tell them everything that he knew about the future and what had happened to him so far. They all seemed to be very shocked, but they did seem to believe him which was a good thing.

"This is very hard to believe, but the important thing is the clan survived and Kushina is safe." The other Uzumaki elders seemed to agree with this though many of them looked angry at the betrayal they had recently suffered or heartbroken at all the dead family members they had lost due to the invasion.

"We should call Kushina back. She is in danger if she stays there and without something as powerful as the nine tails to prevent war we will be attacked again either by a full scale invasion like last time or a dagger in the dark when we are least expecting it. I know Kushina is not a weapon nor is she the nine tails but we still need her to appear to our enemies as such." The other Uzumaki seemed weary of this idea but then again they did realize just how bad their situation was.

"If you take Kushina and bring her back here then Konoha will invade for sure. What you guys need to do is hide so that the clan can regain its strength and replenish its members. Use this time to look back and fix what you had been doing wrong so you can be better prepared for the future. You can't just start making radical moves just because you're angry. You have to admit when you have lost and then try and find a possible way to come back even better." The elders didn't look happy at admitting their defeat but it was impossible to ignore. Naruto did feel bad that he couldn't get back and save them sooner but with all the crazy things that had been happening to him recently he hadn't had a chance to reorganize his thoughts to help fix the future, though if he changed to much the future would get screwed up and he wouldn't be able to accurately manipulate it anyways.

"What about Kushina? I won't let my granddaughter stay in that traitorous village just to be used by them. God knows what they will try and just knowing I won't be able to protect her will kill me faster than any kunai or jutsu ever could." Naruto turned to look at the leader of the Uchiha clan and smiled. It was nice seeing someone choosing family over both power and strangers like he had come to see. He really was a Uzumaki at heart it seemed as he two would always choose to protect his precious people over the nameless masses regardless of what the title of the land they lived on was.

"I will go back to Konoha and protect her from the shadows and act as a double agent for the Uzumaki clan. This way I can protect Kushina while not raising the suspicions of Konoha. I will tell Kushina about what had happened but I will need to do so in a way that she won't make a scene. If Konoha finds out about this they may try something drastic and that would end very poorly for them." Naruto opened his eyes and Madara's eternal mangekyou sharingan could be seen by all blazing with darkness that would befall any who tried to harm his precious person.

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. It warms my heart knowing that someone is out there protecting my daughter, though I am confused. You said that you and Madara merged in that vortex correct? Didn't you say Madara had infused the cells of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, into his own body so that he could access his Wood Release bloodline limit and then awaken the Rinnegan? Wouldn't that mean that not only are you capable of awakening the Rinnegan of the sage of six paths but are now also capable of using the first's Wood Release?" Those questions left Naruto dumb struck. He had never thought about it like that and now that he did he began to agree that it was very plausible but then again he didn't have a freaky face of the first Hokage sticking out of his chest.

"I guess, but if I do then why don't I have the first Hokage's face on my chest like Madara did?" The elders began to think, stroking their beards as they did so, but then one of them looked like he had realized what had happened and gained the rest of their attention.

"You said that your bodies turned to dust and then when you came out of the vortex reconstructed its self to form the chibi child version of Madara Uchiha. Maybe when your bodies were broken down it was more on an atomic level? That would mean that you were completely reconstructed from your very foundation. You did not enter the body of Madara Uchiha, but instead all of your atoms and cells merged into one perfect form. The child version of Madara may have just been a coincidence as you could have just as likely taken on your original form or the form of Hashirama Senju. Because of this it could be possible that you wouldn't have the face of Hashirama because you have merged into a perfect version of all three of you instead of just an imperfect mix like all of those others had been." Naruto's hair had been blown back, metaphorically speaking, after that explanation. Could it really be possible that he, Hashirama, and Madara had really merged into the perfect mixture? It would be a lot like how he had mastered senjutsu by mixing the perfect mixture of spiritual, physical, and nature energy to form a much more powerful chakra. It was crazy he knew that but it may just be crazy enough to make since, after all everything crazy seemed to happen to him.

"I guess but how much of Madara and Hashirama is there and how much of me is left? I don't like the idea of no longer being who I have always been but then again I am happy that I am no longer just Uzumaki Naruto after all it would be weird to fall in love with my biological mother." Naruto laughed as did the other members of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto was happy that they weren't all stoke like those ass hole Hyuga, except for Hinata, or pricks like the Uchiha, except for Itachi.

"The part of you that is left is the most important part, your soul. Your soul determines who you are and what you will do with your life. You may have Madara's eyes and Hashirama's body, but you have your soul, an Uzumaki soul no less, and that is what makes you special when compared to everyone else in this world." Naruto smiled and let fall one single tear as he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He was still Naruto Uzumaki regardless of what name he went by now or what his genetics said. Slowly Naruto started to realize just how sad and pitiful Kabuto really was. He had never really put any effort into figuring out just what had made Kabuto the way he was but now that he thought about it he must have just been confused and for that Naruto was sad. Kabuto didn't deserve what had happened to him and Naruto should have tried to help him.

"Still what are we going to do? There are no more males except for us in the Uzumaki clan and we can't repopulate it. There are fifty Uzumaki females left and no males to repopulate the clan and on top of that we are sitting ducks here. I know we are supposed to lay low but come on? How are we going to do that? Konoha as well as other villages will send ninja to come here and try and pick through and take whatever they can find. We won't be able to defend ourselves now will we be able to hide, so what should we do?" The other Uzumaki looked disturbed by this but Naruto only smiled. He already had a great idea that would kill two birds in his favor.

"Just take the Hidden Sky Village." The elders looked at him with both confused faces and ones of curiosity. Naruto sighed knowing that this was going to take a moment to explain.

"The Hidden Sky Village, the fortress I flew in on, can fly to very high altitudes without the usual lack of air problem because of special barriers that filter out the Ozone and convert it into a much more bearable level so human can live on it comfortably in high altitudes. It can fit an entire village on it and its power source will never run out so if you get on it and fly high into the sky to where nobody can see then you won't have to worry about being found. That way you are safe and will have a place to heal your wounds and then bounce back." By this time the elders were smiling very large smiles and then they looked at one another and it seemed that a look of understanding passed through their eyes before their smiles turned even bigger. Naruto gulped because he felt something bad coming on really fast so when Kushina's grandfather pointed at him he knew something bad was going to happen.

"It has been decided. You have saved our clan from utter destruction and have even decided to risk your life to ensure our safety so we had decided you will be the lucky man who will help the Uzumaki clan create its next generation." That statement wasn't so bad until the very end. Naruto went rigid from shock as he realized what he was being told. They wanted him repopulate a clan, that only had women, fifty no less, all by his self. He was about to faint from shock overload.

"Are you crazy? I can't repopulate a clan let alone fifty women, besides I would never force a woman to bare my child simply because the head of her clan told me to. I wouldn't mind getting you permission to date Kushina in the future but this is a little much don't you think?" The elderly Uzumaki men just smiled and laughed to themselves.

"Naruto nobody can make an Uzumaki woman do something that she doesn't want to do, not unless they are ready to die, but I am sure you will be able to win them over in the future for sure." That was all he said and Naruto knew that this conversation was over.

They all got up and began packing up everything that would be placed in the new flying fortress of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto had to use a lot of clones to move almost everything from one village to another. Along the way he met lots of the women of the Uzumaki clan. They were just like Naruto had suspected they would be brash, tough, passionate, but very good people. He had to comfort many of them because of the loss of loved ones that they had received but oddly none of them talked about revenge which Naruto took as a good sign. At the end of the week Naruto had gotten familiar with many of the Uzumaki women and had moved almost all of the Uzumaki clan's things onto the Flying Uzumaki Fortress. They left the buildings in shambles to through off whoever it was that might try and steal from them knowing all the while the Uzumaki clan's secret scrolls and tools were safely locked away deep in their flying fortress.

"Well Naruto it has been wonderful getting to know you, but I am sad that you can't come with us." Many of the Uzumaki were standing at the edge of the flying fortress looking at him with sad eyes, but Naruto just smiled and went through a few hand signs. He had thought about it and realized that though they would be safe up in the sky they wouldn't be able to grow their own food nor would they be able to get fresh water unless they went below the clouds to get water so a few wood clones would be able to fix all that.

"With these clones I am sure you guys will be able to get by without me for a while. Don't worry they will be able to last for a long time and they will be able to grow your food while you're still in hiding." They all looked happy at these words but then one of the elders got a grin on his face that reminded him awfully a lot like the one he used to get right before he pulled a prank.

"And you will really get to know the girls as well won't you Naruto-kun." After that Naruto was blushing up a storm as was a few other Uzumaki women who started to beat up that elder for making them blush basically. Naruto smiled and said adue before running off in the direction of Konoha. He needed to report to the Hokage and then meet back up with Kushina to make sure she was alright.

XXXXX

It had been an entire month since Kushina had seen Naruto and she was getting very worried. Her and her teammates though they hid it better than she did and been a nervous mess since they had discovered Naruto was going on a suicide mission. Many people believed that they were nervous about the war, and yes to a limited degree they were, but that wasn't why they were fighting like demons out on the battle field every time they were attacked. Kushina and Tsume had both received their own monikers due to the ferocity they showed while fighting. Kushina was known as the **'Red Hot Habanero'** and Tsume was now known as **'Mad Dog Tsume'** though she didn't like her title as much as Kushina did her own.

They had been on the battle field for much longer than they had ever wanted to and the land of rivers that bordered the land of rain was just as bad with constant down pores and attacks in the dark by ninja with sharp claws and breathers who just loved water based ninjutsu

Kushina was in her tent writing on a scroll and trying to improve her fuinjutsu skills when two hands circled around her waist. Her first thought was to fight and kill whoever it was who was touching her in such an inappropriate way but then a few strands of jet black hair with a blue accent in it made its way into her peripheral vision and then a familiar sent entered her nose. Her eyes got very large as she recognized it and she went to turn around but then someone whispered in her ears.

"I missed you my little whirlpool princess." That was all she needed to hear before she turned around and looked Naruto right in his onyx black eyes and saw his smiling face. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she jumped up and hugged Naruto with everything she had, which was a lot, chocking Naruto in between her sobs.

"Hey don't cry. I would hate to see such a beautiful girl such as yourself cry over something I did." That was all it took for Kushina to stop crying but unfortunately for Naruto it went from soppy crying to unadulterated furry. The look in Kushina's eyes promised pain and Naruto could only gulp as he saw nine strands of her red hair start to do a little jig in the air menacingly.

"Ok ill stop crying, but you have to explain to me why you agreed so readily to go on a suicide mission." The smile on Kushina's face was sickly sweet and Naruto could only pail even more knowing that this might be his last few seconds on earth.

The entire camp heard a loud shout of pain and knew instantly that it was the type of pain inflicted by a mad woman so they decided to steer clear of the area as much as possible, except for Tsume who knew the sound sounded familiar and it was coming from Kushina's tent which caused her to make a B line for it. Sadly this did nothing to help Naruto and in fact only made things worse because after Kushina put him through the ringer Tsume got her turn and gave Naruto her own form of punishment. After that they reconciled and Naruto told them a slightly altered story about how he destroyed the Hidden Sky Village with lots of well-placed paper bombs. They were very impressed with his skills and claimed that one day they would become even stronger than Naruto which made Naruto smile.

XXXThe Next DayXXX

Naruto was sitting at a bench eating his breakfast that he had just received from the camp's chief when a beautiful young girl, about Naruto's age, sat down in front of him with a look of curiosity and interest on her face.

The girl was very beautiful Naruto had to admit. She had long jet black hair that reached all the way down to her butt. Her skin was as pail as the full moon and completely flawless. There were neither scars nor wrinkles on her and it made her look like a member of some royal family. Her pail flawless skin really increased her beauty when compared to her black onyx eyes that for all Naruto knew had no pupils. She wore standard chunin attire same as Naruto who had been promoted after his mission. Naruto saw the Uchiha fan on her back and knew instantly that his suspicions were correct; she was a member of his clan, the Uchiha clan.

"Can I help you?" The girl smiled but kept an aloof air about her like she was trying to reign in her excitement. Naruto didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't what he heard.

"Are you really the grandson of the Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha to ever live, and the only Uchiha said to have obtained the perfect sharingan?" Her eyes may have been black as coal but they shown with interest and a need to figure out just who Naruto or maybe it was Madara really was.

"Yea I am, though none of the other Uchiha seemed to like that too much, but you seem to be the contrary to that belief. So what's up? Why are you so interested in Madara?" The girl seemed to contemplate an answer for a moment but then seemed to make up her mind.

"I kind of respect him in a weird way I guess. He protected the clan as best he could during the clan wars even when they disagreed with him. I am sad that he went crazy with jealousy when he found out that the leader of the Senju clan was going to be picked for Hokage instead of him, but then again some of the Uchiha say it would have been for the best since the Senju government has made it hard for us Uchiha in many ways." Naruto nodded his head. He had learned about how the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, had made the police force just to keep an eye on the Uchiha and that had caused much suspicion and animosity between the Uchiha and Konoha ultimately leading to their demise.

"Well my grandfather was an interesting character. He didn't have very strong feeling for anyone alive and was a very cynical man, but deep down I believe he was that way just because he missed his brother Izuna so terribly much." Naruto wasn't lying about that either. Madara was driving by his hatred of the world for taking his last brother that he had loved so much from him, but that still wasn't a good reason to try and enslave the world with a super powered genjutsu.

"I thought so to, but the other Uchiha believe you're a plague from the past that will ultimately destroy us because of how the Uchiha had treated Madara in the last few days he was in Konoha. They fear you're really here for revenge on Madara's half for the Uchiha's betrayal of him." Naruto nodded his head. It was crazy and highly unlikely but if you thought about it it wasn't something Naruto would past Madara to try.

"I guess it makes since but I don't care about the Uchiha clan one way or another. All I care about is making sure my precious people are safe and that is it so the other Uchiha can just cool it." The girl nodded her head but then looked like she had made a mistake before she stretched out her hand in which Naruto took.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Mikoto Uchiha, the heiress of the Uchiha clan." Naruto smiled and shook her hand but on the inside he was tripping. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman who was both sweet and had a curious side was the mother of Itachi and Sasuke both people that Naruto readily despised for their stupidity.

"Naruto Uchiha, grandson of Madara Uchiha, as well as his student before he passed away with my parents." Mikoto looked surprised but then went back to smiling and continued to chat Naruto up. Eventually Tsume and Kushina found spots beside Naruto and joined in on their conversation. Turns out Kushina and Mikoto were best friends while Tsume was just a friend with Mikoto she had become best friends with Kushina while Naruto had been away.

XXX Two Days Later XXX

Naruto was standing on the edge of a forest looking down at the large expanse of flatlands in front of him before they too died and continued into forested areas. Using his sharingan Naruto could see people inside of the forest. The land of river had decided to launch a massive scale invasion on them and they were pinned. They couldn't do anything but fight since they had been cut off from the main army. Behind him was five hundred Konoha ninja including Tsume, Kushina, Mikoto, and the General of the Army Sakumo Hatake.

"Alright listen up. We will be fighting in this down poor so fire style will be weakened considerably. If you can't defeat you enemy try to find someone to help you tag team them. Stay clear of the water swords they make. They may look like round deformed night sticks but they can cut rock in half. If you get injured try and get back to camp with the medical ninja. Now I want all ninja who know at least a B ranked fire jutsu and ninja who know wind style to step up. We are going to launch a wide scale attack on them and try to get the upper hand in the battle early." Many ninja came forward and on Sakumo's demand began going through hand signs. Naruto used an S ranked fire jutsu that Madara loved which had the power of at least ten other fire jutsu behind it.

The enemies were not to be denied and used powerful defensive water jutsu to block their fire techniques. With the rain falling and water being fire's natural enemy they were able to stop them and quickly went on the offensive. The hidden leaf ninja were not to be ignored as they charged forward and began to attack as well.

Naruto, Kushina, Tsume, and Mikoto fought as a four man cell the entire time. They guarded each other's backs and worked greatly to optimize their offence. Kushina's chakra chains were amazing in Naruto's opinion. Not only could she make as many as she wanted but she could also control them with will alone. They could piece enemies, restrain them for someone else to deal with, or use them to create barriers to defend them. Tsume and her ninja dog were great as well. They were able to tell when sneak attacks were coming and then counter them before the enemies even knew what hit them. Naruto was relatively surprised when Mikoto revealed that she already had a fully matured sharingan and knew how to use it. Naruto figured she was the one Itachi got his skills from because between her mastery of ninja wire and fire ninjutsu, her genjutsu was second to none, besides Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was getting tired of all of this and used his most powerful wind style ninjutsu, besides the **Wind Style: Rasengan**. He used a jutsu he had invented called the **Wind Style: Dragon God Jutsu**. It was a massive dragon that could sustain its self and with all of the rain fall mixing in with it it actually because a wind and water style ninjutsu. The dragon made its way up and down the battle field killing everyone it came across. When the jutsu finally dissipated the rain was a blood red color.

And from that day on Naruto received the monikers **'Naruto the Wind God'** **and 'Uchiha of the Bloody Rain'**.


End file.
